An intelligent picture frame product has become increasingly popular, and has been embodied in an increasing number of forms. For example, a wall-hung large-size intelligent picture frame product can be hung on a wall in a landscape or portrait mode, and some product can be rotated into a landscape or portrait mode after it is hung.
There is an image acquisition device (e.g., a camera) arranged on the intelligent picture frame so that a human operator can interact with it, for example, a human face can be recognized, etc. However after the intelligent picture frame is rotated into a landscape or portrait mode, the position of the image acquisition device is also varied therewith, so that there is such an abnormal angle, at which a view is found, that makes the picture offset, and as a consequence, the picture to be acquired may not be positioned exactly at the center of the intelligent picture frame, thus degrading an effect of acquiring the image.